RAINBOWS
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Hinata jatuh cinta ama sasuke yang seorang artis...  ya gitu deh..kalo mau baca aja pliss RnR
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua saya Author yang baru saja membuat fiction di Fandom Naruto.

Mohon maaf kalo cerita saya gak bermutu ato apalah, karena saya cuman mau mengeluarkan semua yang ada di otak saya. Yang pasti Saya ini banyak banget Miss Typonya huhuhu…padahal udah tua masih banyak salah. Memang anak sekarang jego-jego ya? =.= maaf juga kalo alurnya cepet..soalnya emang inti cerita bukan di chapter awal gitu..maaf ya~

Berhubung saya ini cinta banget sama SasuHina, ya sudah saya buat SasuHina..POKOKNYA SASUHINA! *ngotot* hohoho

Ohoho

Disclaimernya: ya Masashi-sama lah! Haha

Rating: T *tapi semi M loh* ya kesana-sananya hohoho

Kita Mulai

Hinata's Pov

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis berusia 19 tahun dan kini aku sudah menempati bangku kuliah di tahun ke 2. Aku kuliah di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan Seni disana, jujur saja aku kurang betah dengan jurusan ini, terlebih aku hanya punya sedikit teman, karena sahabat ku Ino dan Tenten memilih untuk mengambil Jurusan Akuntansi.

Alasan kenapa aku tidak memilih akuntansi adalah karena aku tidak menyukainya. Pada awalnya aku bermaksud mengambil jurusan Sastra, tapi berhubung Otou-sama tidak setuju maka aku memilih seni.

Aku lelah karena tugasnya sangat banyak dibanding Jurusan yang lainnya. Aku hendak keluar dan pindah jurusan lain tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena pastinya Otou-sama akan marah besar. Alhasil meski sudah menduduki tahun ke 2, banyak mata kuliahku yang gagal, soalnya aku sudah malas.

Sekarang tujuanku adalah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan pindah jurusan dengan memakai uangku sendiri, jadi saat ini aku,Ino,dan Tenten sedang membuat usaha kecil-kecilan, yaitu bejualan di Internet.

Tapi sebenarnya impian kami bertiga adalah menjadi seorang Musisi,menjadi artis dan akhirnya kaya raya. Ya memang kami bertiga tidak ada yang satu pun mahir dalam bermain musik. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sangat terobsesi akan hal ini. Ino mengatakan bahwa suara ku bagus dan aku pasti bisa menjadi seorang vokalis. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, untungnya ada kenalan Tenten yang seorang Konduktor, dan dia menawakan kami untuk bisa belajar darinya, dari vocal sampai alat musik. Tentu saja aku sangat senang, tapi masalahnya kami belum sama sekali bertemu dan memulai pelajaran darinya, karena dia sangat sibuk, sehingga aku pun harus menunggu. Oh Kami-sama aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang musisi yang terkenal!

Oh ya, aku punya seorang gebetan. Mungkin lucu ya karena orang yang aku suka itu tidak pernah aku temui dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya secara langsung.

Namanya..Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang artis terkenal dan dia adalah seorang leader juga seorang Drummer dalam band Visual Kei-nya yang bernama Peace and Smile.

Wow! Visual Kei! Ya aku suka sekali Visual Kei. Dari jenis musik sampai stylenya!

Pada awalnya aku melihatnya di majalah, dan setelah aku melihat beberapa Video Klip nya entah kenapa hatiku, berdebar-debar melihatnya. Oh Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali dan bishounen tentunya, Sasuke-kun andaikan aku bisa bertemu denganmu akan kulamar kau segera! Tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal hatiku, yaitu masalah umur. Umurku dan dia berbeda jauh. 11 tahun, ya..aku 19 dan dia 30. member yang lain juga hampir sama dengannya hanya saja walau umurnya sudah cukup dewasa, wajah dan fisiknya itu loh yang bikin aku tak tahan,tampak lebih muda 10 tahun dan terlebih sifatnya yang selalu membuat pipiku merona dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu.

…

Normal Pov

"_hikari sasu hou e. miagete chikatta_

_bokura dake no mirai, kizuite iku_

_yoake sura tooku mabushiku sasaru_

_mezamete yuku In the wonderland_."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap akibat handphonenya yang berdering yang berarti ada seseorang meneleponnya. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengatuk Hinata segera mengambil Handphone nya yang tergeletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Iya Tenten? Ada apa?"

"Hinata-chan, aku barusan di telepon sama Konduktor yang katanya mau ngajarin kita itu loh!"

Hinata yang semula lemas dan tak bertenaga,langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Hah? Terus bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Katanya dia sudah bisa mengajari kita!"

"Apa! Lalu kapan kita bisa mulai?"

"Hari ini juga sudah bisa mulai kok! Aku sudah menghubungi Ino dan dia sedang siap-siap kesana!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku ya! Aku akan segera datang!"

Hinata dengan cekatan segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu segera ia nyalakan motornya dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan.

…

"Perkenalkan namaku Pain,senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Seorang pria sekitar 35 tahun dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya datang menghampiri Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

"A,aku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku Tenten"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Pain lalu duduk di hadapan mereka bertiga dan menatap tiga-tiganya.

"Jadi kalian mau belajar apa? Vokal?Gitar?bass?Drum?Piano?Biola atau.."

"Semuanya Pak!" Hinata menjawab dengan semangat sampai ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Pain tertawa kecil dan segera mengambil secangkir teh di mejanya. "Baiklah, tapi untuk bisa menjadi seorang musisi, sebelumnya kalian harus bisa menguasai beberapa teori."

"Siap Pak!" Jawab ketiga gadis itu sambil melakukan gerakan hormat.

…

6 Bulan kemudian.

Hinata,Ino,dan Tenten kini sudah menguasai alat musik bahkan sudah lulus dari pengajaran sendiri heran karena hal ini adalah pertama kalinya ke 3 murid gadisnya ini bisa cepatnya menguasai beberapa alat musik.

Akhirnya ke 3 gadis itu membuat sebuah band bernama Rainbows yang beranggotakan Hinata sebagai Vokalis,Ino sebagai Lead Guitar, Tenten sebagai Bassist, beserta ke 2 teman mereka yang menjadi sahabat mereka selama mereka belajar pada Pain yaitu Temari sebagai Rhythm guitar plus Leader dan Shion sebagai Drummer.

"Teman-teman akhirnya kita dapat perusahaan yang bakal ngerekrut kita jadi artis loh!" Shion berlari menghampiri ke 4 teman dekatnya itu.

"Wah! Akhirnya! Terus bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

"Besok kita di jemput sama Kru dari sana! Wah! Akhirnya impian kita tercapai ya! Akhirnya kita bakal jadi artis juga!" jawab shion sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan,Temari yang berteriak bagaikan orang gila, Tenten dan Ino yang menangis bahagia. Lalu Hinata? Dia terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lho Hina-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kamu tidak senang?" tanya Ino yang bingung melihat tingkah laku hinata.

" Ah, tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, aku senang kok." Jawab hinata dengan tersenyum, lalu ia kembali menunduk.

"Tuhan..Apa aku akan bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun?" 

…

Hinata bersiap-siap mempersiapkan pakaiannya yang akan ia bawa ke Tokyo, karena mulai hari ini Band nya akan segera debut di dunia Entertaiment. Saat ia mempersiapkan segalanya, seorang pria dengan rambut panjang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Otou-sama?"

"Hinata, Kau akan benar-benar pergi?"

"Ya Otou-sama. Ini satu-satunya impianku."

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan ku sendirian."

"Otou-sama aneh deh, kan ada Hanabi. Lagipula sesekali aku akan pulang kok."

Sang Ayah tersenyum kecil dan segera mengecup dahi putri sulungnya tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Semoga berhasil nak."

"Doakan aku Otou-sama"

…

TBC…

Khu khu bersambung dulu..

Btw kalo ada yang tahu lagu siapa yang di jadiin ringtone hapenya Hinata akan saya kasih hadiah berupa ciuman hangat dari Jiraiya haha becanda denk~

Ya R&R ya

Makasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Ya..TT^TT saya sangat berterima kasih pada

**Haruno Aoi**( hehe makasih banyak dah review! Saya itu cewe~ hehe tapi di panggil mas juga boleh, asal jangan Om~ hehe *ga ada yang nanya*)

**Sasuhina lovers **( silahkan bayangkan sasuke umur 30 hoho..betewe untuk ukuran cowok, pria berumur 30 tahun itu masih muda~ jadi ga heran cowok umur 30 ke atas itu belum menikah, soalnya cewe itu lebih cepet tua di banding cowo ^^, soal lagu sih..tet tooot! Salah! Hehehe)

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran **( makasih banyak atas udah review! Memang saya ini banyak salah! Tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan2an yang sudah saya buat dalam penulisan hehe, bener-bener makasih banyak!)

**Shaniechan **( memang umur hina ma sasu jauh, plus saya kasih tau, kalo untuk ukuran cowo, umur seorang pria masuk umur tua itu 35 atau 36 tahun, kalo 30 tahun cowo itu masih muda, soalnya wanita itu cepet tua di banding cowo jadi cocok2 aja kalo hina ma cowo yang lebih tua, yang penting fisiknya oke punya, dan saya adalah tipe yang mirip-mirip begitu~ wahahaha *ga ada yang nanya*)

**Hina bee lover **( ini dah update, makasih ya ^^)

**Lollytha-chan **(Fic saya sama sekali ga bagus! Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda karena mengatakan fic saya bagus! Bener-bener terharu)

**Merai Alixya Kudo **( iya, ini dah update, makasih banyak juga ya ^^)

Agak nge "jleb" juga Sasuke umur 30 di bilang tua TT^TT soalnya cowo umur 30 kan masih cukup muda, bukan tua tapi tepatnya "Dewasa" soalnya perempuan itu lebih cepat tua di banding laki-laki.. hiks~ yah kalo soal ntar hina jadi ama sasu itu kejauhan… menurutku ga masalah..contoh lihatlah pasangan2 jaman dulu, nenek atau kakek kita ato mungkin ortu kita, bahkan anak muda zaman sekarang juga masih banyak yang pacaran tapi umur beda jauh..yah pokoknya Sasu mah tetep ganteng dah! Hehe soal lagu ringtone yang di pake hina, itu Op Yu Gi Oh Ds yang nyanyinya tuh Alice nine yang judulnya Cross Game~ waaduh cinta banget ama itu lagu & Video Klipnya! Enakeun euy apalagi personelnya cute-cute sumpah dah apalagi pas di liat model rambut drummernya mirip rambut sasuke kalo pake poni! hohoho! Kalo mau lihat silahkan buka utube..hehe promosi~

Kali ini alurnya masih luar biasa di cepetin huhuhu gak pa pa ya

Gomenasai!

Chapter 2

"Selamat siang semuanya! Perkenalkan nama saya Shizune, mulai sekarang saya adalah manager kalian." Seorang wanita berambut pendek hitam datang dan memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

"Mohon bantuannya Shizune-san." Jawab Temari.

"Kali ini ada beberapa kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan, dan saya sudah membuat jadwalnya."

"Apa? Kita baru saja sampai dan sudah ada kegiatan lagi?" tanya Ino yang agak sedikit shock.

"Sayangnya, iya. Ok saya sebutkan. Jam 2 siang nanti kalian harus rekaman beberapa lagu sampai jam 6 sore, lalu setelah itu kalian istirahat di apartemen sampai jam setengah 8 lalu pergi makan malam. Jam sepuluh baru pulang."

"Hah? Rekamannya lama amat!" Shion sedikit protes.

"Lama? Ini masih sebentar, belum lagi kalau kalian nanti sudah terkenal." Jawab Shizune.

"Waduh, resiko jadi artis nih, tapi gak masalah deh, iya kan Hinata?" Tanya Temari pada Hinata yang dari tadi masih saja melamun.

"Ah apa? Oh iya-iya resiko, hehe" Jawab Hinata sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Kegiatan hari pertama pun mereka lakukan dengan lancar, walaupun kelima gadis itu sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Akhirnya mereka kembali pulang ke Apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang lumayan mewah, yang sudah lengkap dengan isinya. Hinata pun segera masuk ke kamarnya di susul Ino yang merupakan teman satu kamarnya. Hinata segera merebahkan dirinya setelah ia sampai dekat tempat tidurnya dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar sperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata, kau ini kenapa?" Ino heran melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya itu, dan segera melempar sebuah bantal dan tepat mendarat di muka Hinata.

"Aduh Ino, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu Hinata! Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu!" Ino duduk di kasurnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hmm..memang sih." Hinata kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cerita dong!"

Hinata segera duduk di kasurnya dan mulai memasang wajah serius, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Waduh Hinata, selera mu tinggi amat! Dia kan artis! Aku ga nyangka kamu beneran suka sama dia! Kukira Cuma ngefans doang."

"Aku juga gak tau Ino! Aku bisa gila kalau kepikiran dia, dan kenapa juga aku harus suka sama cowok yang umurnya beda jauh gitu. Menurutmu apa tidak aneh kalau aku menyukai pria yang umurnya jauh dari umur ku?"

"Ah! Gak masalah kok kamu mau pacaran sama yang umurnya beda berapa tahun pun, toh yang penting dia cakep! Hahaha! Lagian kalau cinta mah ga liat umur atuh. Ya memang sih Personil-personil PS*Peace and Smile* ganteng-ganteng trus mukanya awet muda gitu, namanya juga Band Visual, gak heran lah muka mereka tampak muda 10 tahun hehe."

"Begitu ya? Untunglah." Hinata mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Mungkin kau beneran bisa ketemu sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Aneh aja, kebetulan kita kan bakal jadi artis nih, jadi kau bisa ketemu sama dia kan!"

"Itu dia Ino! Gimana kalau aku ketemu sama dia, dan aku gak bisa deket sama dia! Terus gimana juga kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun gak suka sama aku!" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Cup-cup, gak usah nangis ah! Kita kan belum tahu, lagian kau kan cantik, masa dia gak mau? Jangan pikir hal negative melulu ah!" Hibur Ino sambil mengusap air mata Hinata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Makasih Ino, kau memang temanku." Hinata segera memeluk sahabatnya dengan begitu erat.

"Iya-iya."

…...

Kegiatan Hinata dan band tercintanya kini sudah mulai , pemotretan untuk cover album, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kelima gadis muda itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan-kegiatan mereka. Dan setelah beberapa minggu di rilisnya album pertama mereka, akhirnya mereka berhasil merih peringkat ke 3 dalam 10 besar penyanyi pendatang baru. Album mereka habis terjual dan hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka sangat bahagia.

"Bagus anak-anak! Akhirnya kalian berhasil!" Shizune datang menyelamati mereka dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk merayakan keberhasilan Band Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak shizune nee-chan! Tanpa nee-chan kita ga mungkin bisa seperti ini!" Shion segera memeluk shizune yang sedang memegang sebotol soda yang terbuka dan akhirnya isinya bercecer di mana-mana.

"Shion! Jadi tumpah kan? Haha dasar kau ini!" Shizune sedikit menjitak kepala shion.

"Ya sudah, atas keberhasilan kita ayo kita bersulang!" Tenten segera mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah penuh dengan soda.

"Mari bersulang!"

Hinata pun merasa sangat bahagia atas keberhasilan mereka, karena mulai saat ini mereka resmi menjadi seorang artis.

"Hey Hinata, benar-benar tidak sabar ya?" Ino datang mendekati hinata yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Tidak sabar apanya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ketemu Sasuke-kun"

"A-aduh Ino! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya!" Hinata mengelap tangannya yang terkena air soda, karena dia sedikit terkejut saat sedang hendak meminum soda itu.

"Hehe." Ino hanya nyengir di hadapan Hinata yang mukanya sudah memerah.

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Shizune pun segera menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu adalah kegiatan mereka esok hari untuk melanjutkan karir mereka.

"Ehem-ehem, besok kalian ada acara."

"Acara apaan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kalian besok di undang di sebuah acara TV. Soalnya kalian kan artis pendatang baru yang laris manis! Jadi besok kalian bakal manggung!"

"Uwaah! Yang benar! Apa nama acaranya?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Nama acaranya "Music Station" di sana juga bakal hadir artis-artis papan atas."

"Memang siapa aja yang bakal dateng?" Tanya Hinata

"Hmm, aku kurang tahu sih, denger-denger sih bakal ada Nara Shikamaru, terus ada Akatsuki, ada Aburame Shino, Kurenai, sama Anko.

"Oh, begitu." Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Oh iya! Ada lagi! Kalau gak salah PS juga bakal dateng."

"APA! Woy Hinata! Kau kenapa? Bangun!" Ino terkejut saat melihat Hinata langsung jatuh pingsan dengan muka yang memerah. Dengan segera Ino pun membawa Hinata ke kamarnya.

Hinata pun di baringkan di kasurnya. Saat Ino hendak keluar dari kamar, Hinata pun terbangun.

"Woy Hinata, Kau gak apa-apa?" Ino mendekati Hinata yang gemetaran.

"I-ino, tadi kau dengar kan? PS.." ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Iya Hinata, PS juga datang."

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, bagaimana ini Ino!"

"Tenang-tenang, santai saja ok? Berdoalah pada Tuhan."

"Baiklah."

…...

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dan teman-temannya pun sampai di acara Tv tersebut, mereka di sorot beberapa wartawan dan menanyakan kabar mereka. Dan akhirnya acara pun di mulai. Satu persatu artis dipanggil untuk masuk di mulai dari Band terkenal Akatsuki, menyusul Kurenai dan akhirnya Rainbows, band Hinata pun di panggil. Hinata merasa begitu grogi, bukan hanya grogi karena ia akan manggung tapi karena hari ini dia akan melihat Sasuke secara langsung! Dan kini akhirnya tiba band Sasuke di panggil.

"Dan ini dia, Peace and Smile!"

Masuklah sang Vokalis Naruto, lalu Sai sang gitaris, Gaara bassist, Sasori lead gitar dan akhirnya Sasuke sang Leader serta drummer dari band.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Sang Mc pun segera memulai acaranya dan mulai mewawancarai beberapa artis yang muncul, dan kini tibalah giliran band Hinata.

"Selamat siang kami Rainbows"

"Selamat siang aku Temari Leader dan Gitaris."

"Selamat siang, aku Tenten Bassist."

"Selamat siang, aku Shion Drummer."

"Selamat siang, aku Ino Gitaris."

"Se-selamat si-siang, a-aku Hinata..Vokalis."

Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan sangat meriah di sertai tawa, bukan dengan tawa hinaan melainkan tawa akibat tingkah laku hinata yang grogi.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah bisa menduduki peringkat ke tiga?" tanya Mc kepada sang Leader.

"Tentu saja kami sangat senang, jujur kami tidak pernah menyangka akan hal ini. Tapi kami benar-benar bersyukur." Jawab Temari.

"Kalian masih sangat muda, umur kalian memangnya berapa?" Tanya sang Mc.

"Haha, kalau saya sih sudah 21 tahun, Shion 20 tahun, dan mereka bertiga masih 19 tahun." Jawab Temari sambil menunjuk Hinata,Ino dan Tenten.

"Wow, kalian masih sangat muda, tapi benar-benar sangat hebat sekali, apalagi single pertama kalian yang berjudul Regret. Katanya itu ciptaan mu Hinata-san?"

"Umm, iya itu ciptaan saya." Jawab hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa anda membuat lagu seperti itu?"

Hinata malu untuk menjawab, terlebih lagi Sasuke sekarang sedang tatapan benci atau bagaimana, tapi sasuke justru melontarkan senyumannya.

"Umm..anu.."

"Itu karena dia sedang menyukai seseorang!" Jawab Ino

"Wah benarkah itu Hinata-san." Tanya Mc Penuh semangat.

"Ah, tidak dia berbohong." Jawab Hinata

"Ahaha, baiklah Para penonton silahkan sambut Rainbows dengan Regret!"

Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya Hinata naik ke panggung bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah Band Hinata menyelesaikan performance nya, kini giliran PS untuk di wawancarai.

"Selamat siang Peace and Smile, apa kabar?"

"ah iya baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Mc-san?" Tanya Naruto sang vokalis.

"Ya, aku juga baik-baik saja, wow kalian tampak sanga keren hari ini."

"Ahaha, ya Terima kasih banyak."

"Berbicara dengan single terbaru kalian, aku dengar pembuatan Promotional Videonya agak melelahkan ya?"

"Ya, Lumayan karena kami berpindah-pindah kota untuk membuatnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan ramah.

Jantung hinata sangat berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara khas pria Uchiha tersebut, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan sang leader walau tangannya gemataran.

"Tapi lagu kali ini benar-benar menyentuh ya?"

"Iya benar, sang Leader kami inilah yang menciptakannya." Jawab Sai.

"Wah, apa kau ini sedang jatuh cinta Sasuke-san?" Tanya sang Mc sambil menggodainya.

Hati Hinata seakan tercubit oleh sesuatu saat sang Mc tersebut menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke, dia berharap jawaban yang di lontarkan Sasuke adalah kata "Tidak"

Dan saat ini tangannya lebih bergemetar.

"Haha, kau bisa saja Mc-san, Aku hanya teringat kisah lama saat membuat lagu ini."

Seketika itu juga hati Hinata sakit, entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin berteriak,dan air matanya langsung keluar dengan sendirinya, dan akhirnya Hinata berencana untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Hinata, mau kemana? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil mencegah Hinata pergi.

"Gak, aku cuman pengen ke kamar kecil." Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Gak usah Ino, aku bisa sendiri."

Lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju kamar kecil. Sesampainya di kamar kecil, Hinata tak kuasa mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Dia bingung, kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit itu. Air matanya jatuh tumpah dari kedua bola matanya, isakan tangisnya tak bisa lagi di tahan."

"Kami-sama, kenapa hatiku begitu sakit? Padahal dia hanya berbicara seperti itu. Tapi

apa mungkin Sasuke-kun masih mencintai seseorang? Kami-sama, kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengannya? Kenapa?"

15 menit kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar kecil, walau memang air matanya masih hanya mengelap-elap matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Saat mengelap air mata dan pipinya yang basah dan dengan kepala yang menunduk Brukk dia menabrak seseorang di hadapannya."

Hinata membungkukan badan dan akhirnya melihat siapa orang yang di tabraknya

"Ah,ma-maaf saya tidak sengaja. Benar-benar minta ma..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?" tanya Pria itu

Air mata Hinata kembali mengucur dari kedua bola matanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang,wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat.

"Kau, Hinata vokalisnya Rainbows kan? Ke-kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena tadi tertabrak terlalu keras kau jadi sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya karena memang Hinata lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa?" Jawab hinata sambil mengelap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Bajumu basah Hinata-san." Sasuke lalu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan dan menyentuhkan sapu tangan itu pada kedua pipi hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke kun..anu.." Hinata terkejut, mukanya pun memanas.

"Ini, bawa saja, kalau kita bertemu lagi baru kau ya, acara sudah selesai, kau di tunggu teman-teman mu, sampai jumpa." Sasuke tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

…

"Ino, aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Tadi, habis dari kamar kecil, aku ketemu dia." Jawab hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kesukaannya.

"Terus-terus?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku ketauan nangis, terus aku di kasih sapu tangan."

"Waah! Hinata! Permulaan yang bagus!"

"Permulaan bagus apanya? Aku kaget setengah mati tahu!" Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Hahaha! Hinata, Hinata..kau ini aneh! Udah ah tidur sana! Besok jadwal padat!" Ino lalu naik ke kasurnya dan memulai mimpi indahnya.

"Kami-sama, besok kami bertemu lagi gak ya?"

Esok harinya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan, Hinata mulai merasa jenuh. Dia berencana untuk pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar.

"Shizune nee..aku pergi keluar sebentar ya?"

"Kalau mau pergi harus nyamar, biar gak ketahuan. Lagian udah malem, mau kemana sih?"

"Baiklah, aku mau nyamar, cuman bentar kok ,ok?"

Hinata lalu masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan mantel berwarna ungu,dengan celana jeans biru . Lalu tak lupa ia memakai topi kupluk berwarna putih, beserta syall putih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hinata berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman, sambil menghirup udara malam. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya ia pun menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan sedikit memutar-mutarkan badannya.

Brukk!

Hinata lagi-lagi menubruk seseorang di belakangnya, mata Hinata terbelalak saat orang yang di tabraknya tertumpah kopi panas yang di pegangnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Pa-panas!" jawab orang itu.

"Ma-maaf, kalau begitu apa yang harus saya la..la.." Hinata terperangah ketiak ia melihat siapa pemilik kopi tersebut.

"Loh? Hinata-san?"

"Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Ternyata pemilik kopi tersebut adalah Sasuke. Sasuke pun berpenampilan tidak seperti biasanya. Dia memakai jaket kulit coklat, Kupluk hitam dan kacamata.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Hinata-san?"

"Sa-saya sedang jalan-jalan, ah maafkan saya, karena saya sudah membuat anda menumpahi kopi anda."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Saya sudah menabrak anda dua kali, saya tidak bisa berdiam diri. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Hinata mengelap baju sasuke yang kebasahan dengan beberapa tissue yang ia bawa, tapi dengan wajah yang merah tentunya.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, apa kau mau menemani aku jalan-jalan malam ini, Hinata-san?"

"Eh?"

….

TBC ah~

Mohon di ripiu ya para readers ^^ saya sangat benar-benar berterima kasih ^^


End file.
